A Stitch in Time
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: Chase loves Maya, but he may have pushed the envelope too far. Witch just loves to torment Wizard. So what happens when their unfortunate pranks collide and a spell is cast leading everyone to believe that they are married when they know that they're really not? Read to find out. :P Written for Xen Kenshin. :D


**A Stitch in Time**

**Chapter 1**

**One Prank too Many**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form. All rights belong to Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: M'kay... where to start? First off, this is not the typical my typical norm for a HM fic, LOL. _Soo_, be prepared to expect the unexpected, because I'm going to be dealing with mainly Chase _and_ Witch in this story! Yes, you heard right, Chase _and _Witch. xD This story is going to be rated T for teen mostly due to friendship, humor and maybe some romance. :) Normally, as y'all know, my stories are pretty much focused on Wizard and Hikari, but since this is not the case here, if we are to assume that Wizard is paired up with _anyone_ it would no doubt be Hikari. :) And on another note, this story is for my friend, **Xen Kenshin**. :DDD

**0.0.0**

The needle weaved up and down through the thick layers of the deep purple velvet fabric as a pair of tiny nimble hands finished weaving in the final stitches of the brim on the top hat. The pink haired girl then pulled the needle through one final time as she secured the finishing knot deep within the fabric; she then held the fine purple strand away from herself at an arm's length, and then broke it with her teeth.

"So, Luna, that hat you're making... Is it, is it for, Gill?" Candace shyly asked as she fisted her hand within her long, blue, checkered skirt as she watched her sister from a short distance.

Luna pursed her lips together for a moment as she thoughtfully touched her brow and then replied, "Hmm, I think it was more of a request for Mayor Hamilton," Luna shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and then added as she brushed some lint off of the velvety top hat, "I dunno. But I'm sure Gill will be stopping by soon enough to let me know."

Candace then meekly bowed as she back stepped away from her sister as she prepared to shut the door the door behind herself as she replied quietly, "I'll be sure to let you know when Gill arrives then."

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

As I stood in the middle of the lower level area of my home, I held my hand quizzically along my jawline as inspected the overgrown plant before me. _It wasn't just any plant mind you... it was a coffee tree that had _**_somehow_**_ managed to magically to sprout itself from up beneath my tiled floor._

My breath hitched as I felt a tiny tremor beneath the beige tile and I instinctively jumped back in surprise as the tree magically shot up into the air another four or five feet causing it to bend and arch itself along my ceiling.

I sighed wearily as I stood beneath it and I looked up at the tall lanky tree in dismay. _I ask for coffee, and I get an enchanted coffee tree... This was obviously no doubt, courtesy of Witch..._

I exhaled deeply as I paced beneath it as I tried to think of a spell that would rid myself of this overgrown nuisance once and for all...

_Why couldn't I have been the only magical being living here within Castanet Island...? Oh, right... On the other hand, none of us could do without the Harvest King nor the Harvest Goddess... But, I myself could do completely without that spoiled little Witch Princess..._

I turned on my heel as I prepared to make my way toward the bookshelf. Then, in mid-step I froze as I heard the door as it flung open as an irritate chef stepped through my door accompanied by a blonde waitress who was sobbing uncontrollably as the couple continued to argue heatedly seemingly unaware of my presence.

"You're just _soo_ mean Chase!" Maya spun around to face Chase as she clenched her fists beside herself as she shouted, "I mean come on, _rat_ poison?!"

Chase sighed as he crossed his arms and then glanced to the side as he replied tetchily, "Come on Maya, you need to learn how to take a joke,"

"Joke, you call _that_ a joke?!" she shouted furiously in between broken sobs as Chase ignored her.

My back stiffened as I listened to the couple as they continued to quarrel. _Could my day just get any better than this...? _I sighed then quickly composed myself before turning around to face them.

"May I help you...?" I asked in my usual drawl tone as I folded my arms firmly across my chest, catching Chase completely off guard causing him to balk mid-sentence as he suddenly became aware of my presence.

Chase's violet eyes suddenly went wide as he blurted out in surprise, "Dang! What's with that - is that a giant coffee tree inside of your house?! That'd be enough to make any of the local farmers jealous!"

"Mhm... I decided to take up gardening..." I replied obviously unamused as I tapped my foot. _Well, that was a giant understatement to say the least..._ "May I help you...?" I repeated impatiently.

"Umm, your, your name is Wizard right?" asked Maya bashfully as she turned her attention upon me. "Do you, do you... have any kind of way to fix this... this mess?"

_My breath hitched as I found I was suddenly taken aback by Maya's words as I looked at the poor girl's tear-stained face as she meekly stood before me..._ I quickly glanced away from her gaze as the sudden awkwardness set in._ She obviously loved him... but why a sweet girl such as herself would be with a jerk like Chase was beyond me..._

I turned away from her as I solemnly replied, "I'm sorry... I can't make Chase change... he has to want it for himself."

Maya opened her mouth to speak but instantly stopped short as Chase cut in. "_Whatever_. If you think that I'm _that_ bad then I'm outta here." replied Chase curtly as he left leaving Maya behind.

I remained silent as I kept my back to the still sobbing girl and within moments she had quickly fled my quarters. I glanced over my shoulder as I heard the sound of the door as it banged shut behind her. _I'm sorry..._

**0.0.0**

"Fail, fail, fail, of course it's not right!" Luna muttered crossly as she clutched the purple velvety top hat as she stood atop the bridge. "Make it just so. Make it _this_, make it _that_. All that time _wasted_!"

"I guess its back to the drawing board." Luna grumbled as she tossed the purple top hat over the concrete rail as she spun on her heel and then hastily made her way back towards the shop.

**0.0.0**

"Yuuki look!" shouted Hikari as she pointed at a purple object as it sailed haphazardly in the wind as it skimmed along the shoreline near the lighthouse.

"What is that?" asked Hikari as she turned towards her brother.

"I dunno, sis. But I'm gonna check it out!" shouted Yuuki as he caught sight of the purple blur and quickly gave chase to it.

Within moments of reaching the sandy beach his deep brown eyes traced the object that he was pursuing, he then leapt up into the air and skillfully caught it within his white-gloved hand.

"Huh. A hat?" he asked himself perplexedly as he tilted the purple top hat to the one side as he examined it as his brown locks fell to the side. "Why would a hat be way out here?"

"Watcha got Yuuki!" called out Hikari as she came to an abrupt halt as she joined her brother.

"A hat. Of all things to find way on the beach, we find a hat. Here ya go sis." laughed Yuuki as he plopped the hat lopsidedly on his sister's head as she retorted with a sharp, "Hey, Yuuki!" as she straightened it to keep from blocking her view.

"Come on, I wonder what your _boyfriend_ Wizard will make of this," laughed Yuuki as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Wha-?" asked Hikari as she stood there momentarily dumbstruck before giving chase to her brother's retreating figure. "Yuuki!"

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

I strummed my fingers lightly along the top of my desk in a steady rhythm as I gazed at the annoying coffee tree before me whose roots were still entwined within the coarse texture of the tile floor. The soft tempo echoed silently in the back of my mind as I tried to shake the unnerving memories of my previous encounter with Chase and Maya as I leaned against the palm of my other hand as my gaze remained fixed upon the nuisance before me.

I exhaled deeply then stood as I turned around and began to pace in small tedious circles as I mulled things over.

_If only Chase and Witch had known... what it's like for someone to fall victim to one of their pranks... Sure, it's all fun and games for a while... at least until someone's feelings windup getting hurt... If only there was a way to make them see how they've been treating others as of late..._

"Hmm..." I mumbled to myself as I held my hand along my jawline as I pondered this thought over.

I instantly looked up as I heard first a gentle knock upon my door and then watched as it softly swished open.

"Hey Wizard, look we found!" Hikari giggled as the purple top hat fell over eyes momentarily obstructing her view as both she and Yuuki entered, she then resituated it as she asked, "Do you have any idea where this hat came from?"

Yuuki crossed his arms as he too laughed as he stood beside his sister.

_My_ _memory_ _instantly_ _flashed back to Chase's violet colored eyes as my gaze fell on the purple top hat. Odd...why would I connect such two random thoughts together...? That's strange..._

"Umm, Wizard?" asked Hikari expectantly as she scooped the purple hat off from atop of her head as she awaited my reply.

"Hmm?" I caught myself as I quickly glanced up and then added, "No... I don't know anything about it..."

"Hmm, so you don't know anything about it either. Talk about strange." Yuuki replied perplexedly as he pivoted on his heel slightly to one side.

"Well, I'll just leave it with you then. Maybe you can figure out what to do with the hat." replied Hikari as she handed me the purple top hat.

I glanced down at the purple velvety top hat that was now within the palm of my hands. _I still wasn't quite sure what exactly I'd do with it yet... _"Umm... thanks...?"

Hikari giggled as she hastily reached into her rucksack and replied, "Oh, and before I forget, I've got something for you," Within moments she had produced a Fugue Mushroom then smiled as she handed it to me as Yuuki watched us knowingly. "I know that you're always looking for these."

"Thank you... I love these." I instinctively replied blushing slightly as I accepted the Fugue Mushroom.

"Told ya-" Yuuki suddenly gave a sharp yelp as Hikari elbowed him, silencing her brother.

"You're welcome," replied Hikari as she quaintly bowed as she ignored her brother as he rubbed his now sore elbow before dashing out the door. "I'll see you later Wizard!"

"Uhh, see you later Wizard," replied Yuuki as he fidgeted a bit nervously before he likewise turned tail and dashed out the door as he called out, "Hey, sis! Wait up!"

"Hmm..." I murmured as I glanced down at the peculiar hat that was now in my possession.

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

_It was late... Normally I'd much rather prefer to be out stargazing at this hour..._I found that I'd glanced away from book at hand as I stole a peek at the purple top hat that rested innocuously atop my desk alongside me. _But I couldn't help but find that I was oddly distracted by this peculiar hat lay beside me. _

Within moments I snapped the large leather-bound book shut as I got up to retrieve yet a different tome. _A spell book. _I returned with my spell book in hand as I scooped up the velvety top hat and then placed it on the pedestal in the middle of the room. Then within moments I opened up the large spell book as I stood before it. _I had an idea that I'd been toying with... an odd one at that... and soon enough I had a feeling that things were going to get rather topsy-turvy for both Chase and Witch._

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**: Ack! Well, this one kinda started off on a bit of a dark note. :/ But I had to set the stage for why I would make this happen. Now, let's just see how well Wizard's plan for Chase and Witch will pan out. :P LOL, and for the record I think that this is going to be one of my strangest ideas yet. xD


End file.
